


When the Spirit Moves You

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Farfarello Being Farfarello, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig gets swept up in Farfarello and the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Spirit Moves You

**Author's Note:**

> If blasphemous happenings in a church bother you, pass this by.
> 
> Written for a short fic challenge, slightly edited and expanded for this version.

The smells of blood and gunpowder now combined with incense and dust, and Schuldig, excited, gulped air in. He loved the pockmarks his bullets had left in the walls and how he'd blown the hand off one of the statues of the crucified savior. The bloody, bullet-struck corpses lying on the floor certainly had their beauty too. Part of his love and excitement came from Farfarello, who finished off the last parishioner in a stab of Latin and his blade.

As Schuldig sat on the hard altar, he thought that the height might be right and the experience worth the bruises.... His loafers fell soft as shadows, but his belt buckle made a satisfyingly hard, sharp sound as it hit the marble floor along with his pants. Farfarello turned his head then, and his smile sharpened. Schuldig saw himself through Farfarello's eye: wild and mussed, orange hair gleaming in the colored light from the windows, legs bare, long, pale, and open, welcoming, profane and erotic atop a pure white and gold altar cloth. Farfarello approached at a quick walk, undoing his belt and unzipping his fly, already as hard as Schuldig was. When he halted, the head of his cock pressed hot and insistent against Schuldig's inner thigh, making him quiver with anticipation. The altar's height really was about perfect.

As Schuldig unbuttoned his blazer jacket in a hurry, he said softly, "We have to be quick. We don't know when we'll be discovered." He saw no need to remove his blazer or shirt. They wouldn't be in the way.

As he accepted a condom and the tube of lubricant from Schuldig's hand, Farfarello's growl sounded pleased and made Schuldig shiver. When they kissed, tongues tangling, Farfarello's slicked fingers slid down Schuldig's cock and balls until finally reaching his hole and thrusting in. Schuldig gasped, arched his back, and bit down on Farfarello's lower lip, tasting blood that made Farfarello wilder as well. "Pretty," Farfarello moaned. He finger fucked him for a while, the two of them writhing together, Schuldig pressing desperately against him for more contact, leaving a telepathic channel wide open between them so they could share their pleasure and lust.

"Want you so bad," Schuldig gasped. "Fuck me here in front of God and the dead, right on His altar."

Schuldig personally doubted that the Old Testament God who killed _everyone_ but Noah and his family as a general punishment for wickedness, demanded a father sacrifice his son as test of loyalty, and killed Job's whole family as part of a bet, a God who saw it as only right for a father to throw his virginal daughters to a rape-minded mob to keep the virtue of his visiting angels safe, cared as much about the mass murder and sex in churches as Farfarello might hope. Schuldig felt that churches only became special places because human faith, not divine power, made them so. But Farfarello believed completely, and now that belief filled Schuldig too, as it always did in these situations, adding extra dimensions of kink and wrongness to fucking at a crime scene.

Farfarello pushed Schuldig to lie down on the altar cloth and thrust in slowly, watching his cock slide into his lover's body and letting Schuldig see himself too, sprawled and dazed with lust and with his gaudy hair spilling across a snowy white background shot through with large gold crosses. Schuldig sent him back the feel of his cock sliding in and the sight of him above, seemingly so high, his silver hair nearly glowing in the light from the windows. Schuldig writhed, arched, and wrapped his legs around Farfarello as Farfarello moved in long, deep strokes, gradually speeding up, so good.

"Are they coming for us yet, Pretty?" Farfarello asked as he also started to jerk Schuldig off.

Farfarello wanted him to work through all this? So mean. Schuldig would have to share more of his pleasure so he couldn't think as much either. "Not yet," he moaned. "But I'd love it if you'd move faster."

"As you wish."

They moved together, as partners should. So right. The church had radiated a heavy stillness of devotion and awe, fostered by centuries of sheep worshiping, when they'd entered, but they'd broken that first with screams of pain and now with sharp cries of pleasure. Schuldig moaned out Farfarello's name as he came, spurting all over the altar cloth, the sight of which helped Farfarello orgasm himself.

"We could bring it home with us," Schuldig said softly, idling down into afterglow. It held DNA evidence anyway. Scratchy fabric though.... Obviously happy with the idea of taking it and using it, Farfarello started to harden inside him again. "You're an animal, Farf. I love that."

 

### End


End file.
